


Secrets. [Jacob Frye X Reader]

by Melissa_Frye



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa_Frye/pseuds/Melissa_Frye
Summary: [Jacob Frye X Reader]Secrets. That's a word she's never liked before.A young female is given a random object and is told to keep it safe, and to not let it fall into the hands of the Templars.Little did she know that from that day onwards, secrets would only continue to ruin her life.Assassin's Creed Syndicate.[Discontinued..]





	1. Intro

[Jacob Frye X Reader] 

Secrets. That's a word she's never liked before. 

A young female is given a random object and is told to keep it safe, and to not let it fall into the hands of the Templars.

Little did she know that from that day onwards, secrets would only continue to ruin her life. 

Assassin's Creed Syndicate.


	2. Chapter I: Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie and Jacob have received intel on the piece of Eden. They go on a mission to retrieve it.

Evie Frye was awaiting her brother on a rooftop in Westminster. They were both supposed to be on a mission, yet Jacob, as usual, was late. Evie pulled her hood on and scanned the house awaiting the young female to go to bed.

“Ah, Evie. I see you’re here already.” Jacob says with a grin on his face. He climbed the building, pulling himself up onto the roof and took a seat next to his sister.

“Yes Jacob. You’re late. Again.” Evie growled, she gave Jacob a death glare before going back to watching the young female. Evie rolled her eyes before asking Jacob if he remember what the misson even was.

“Of course I do, darling sister.” Jacob stated with a hint of sarcasm dripping from his tone. “You distract the guards while I go in and grab the stupid Eden piece.”

“No Jacob, you distract the gua-” Before Evie could even finish her sentence her brother had already pulled his hood on and ran off towards the house.

“JACOB!” Evie yelled.

The stupid idiot hadn’t even waited for the female to fall asleep before running into her house.

“Great.” Evie mumbled under her breath before running down and killing the blighters giving way for Jacob to enter the house.

**[Y/N] POV.**

I paced around my room, looking briefly under my bed where some shiny object was hidden. The man who gave it to me said that it was ‘important and it must not fall into the hands of the Templars’.  
Who the fuck are Templars? And why do they want some shiny object? He also mentioned another thing which confused me even more. He said that I was destined for this and that I should visit my parents grave.

My brain was filling up with random things, my parents abandoned me when I was 3 years old. Left me with my cousin Henry. He brought me up the best way he could. He was like a brother to me, taught me everything he knew. He was a bit weird, had a weirder sense of clothing and lack of personal space. He was always following me everywhere, whether it being me hanging out with my friends or going to school.

I shut out all those thoughts and looked under my bed once more. It was still there, shiny and bright. I grabbed an old shirt and covered the object and shoved it further towards the back of my bed so that no-one could see it.

I changed into my pyjamas and slipped into bed, thoughts filled of my so-called-parents and that mysterious man. I eventually dozed off, hugging my pillow taking comfort in the warmth.

***CREEK CREEK***

I instantly shot up outta bed, grabbing my pillow amd throwing it at the door. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the door and seeing no-one there.

Getting up off the bed, I looked underneath only to see that the object was still there.

“Maybe I’m going crazy.” I shook my head and grabbed the object and got back into bed. I wrapped my shirt around it and gripped onto it and fell asleep again.

*** * ***

“Jacob!” Evie whisper-yelled.

Running to catch up with Jacob as she slipped through the window she noticed something on the floor. She quickly picked it up and stuffed it in her pocket not having time to read it now.

“What Evie?” Jacob said before stopping in his tracks.

“Did you even check if she was asleep before you ran in like a fool?”

“I did, thanks for asking Evie, she’s in bed hugging some teddy.” Jacob rolled his eyes before unlocking the door and making his way into the room.

He quickly searched the room before getting frustrated not finding the piece of Eden. He glanced at the young woman sleeping on the bed.

Evie on the other hand was reading through the young woman’s notes on her desk. She quickly found out that she wasn’t a Templar nor was a Assassin, so what would her relation to the piece of Eden be? Evie racked her brains trying to figure it out. She saw a scrunched up piece of paper floating on the desk, she picked it up and it read,

_Dear [Y/N L/N]_   
_I await for you by our usual spot. Don’t forget to bring a jacket._   
_Yours lovingly,_   
_D.L x_

Evie ignored the rest of the letter and only focused on her name. [Y/N L/N]. Now where did she hear [L/N] before? She could have sworn that she heard Henry mention them. Meanwhile Jacob was messing around behind Evie, he kept making funny faces at the young female whilst she slept. He found it amusing that she hugged her pillow while sleeping, or so he thought it was her pillow.

“Jacob! What are you doing?” Evie yelled when she had seen Jacob messing around. Jacob shrugged his shoulders about to randomly start plaiting the woman’s hair, but suddenly she twisted moving into another position accidentally revealing the piece of Eden to Jacob.

Jacobs eyes widen in shock realising that the young woman was holding onto the piece of Eden all along.

***RING RING RING***

Your alarm went off, causing Jacob and Evie panic. The only way into your house was through the bedroom door they came in. Evie being better at slipping in and out of places had managed to get through the door without being seen which left Jacob standing in your room.

Before you had a chance to open your eyes and see Jacob standing in your room, he slid himself under your bed and tucked himself right towards the back. No-one ever looks under their bed right?  
You got out of bed, slamming your hand on the alarm causing it to shut up. You slipped on your slippers and walked towards your wardrobe.

“Hmm, what to wear today?” You pondered, looking through your options.

Under the bed, Jacob was getting worried, how was he going to get out of here, the female was about to change and he had a clear view of everything. It’s not like he hadn’t seen women naked or anything, but this time he was on a mission and he really didn’t want to.

You had finally picked out a beige dress with flecks of gold outlining the dress. You dropped your pyjamas on the floor and took your dress into the bathroom with you.

Jacob closed his eyes before he could see anything, and sighed a breath of relief when he heard you leave the room. He was just about to slip out when he heard the door open again and you slipped back into the room naked and grabbed the piece of Eden and took it with you into the bathroom.

“Shit.” Jacob cursed under his breath. That was his chance at getting the Eden piece for Evie. He slipped out under bed and was about to leave when someone walked in from the bedroom door and it was not who he expected it to be.

*** * ***


	3. Chapter II: Eagle Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob and Evie finally meet Y/N. Will it all be chaos or will it go down smoothly?

"Greenie?!" Jacob yelled in surprised. He instantly ran towards the door getting out of the room before the female finished her bath.

"Mr Fr- Jacob? What are you doing here? Why are you here?" Henry asked in shock.

"What do you mean? Did Evie not send you?" Jacob raised an eyebrow. If Evie didn't send him then why was he here?

"No she did not. Why would she?" Henry questioned Jacob.

Jacob dodged his questions and pulled him out of the house.

"Jacob! What are you doing?" Henry tried to resist Jacob but failed in doing so.

"We're leaving. Before you say anything, I'll explain everything when we get back to your store." Jacob said before pulling him onto a nearby horse and driving it back to Henry's shop.

"Jacob, stop, I'm trying to visit my cousin!" Henry finally yelled causing Jacob to stop the cart immediately.

"WHAT? Your cousin is a Templar?" Jacob spoke angrily.

"No she's isn't, what ever gave you that idea?" Henry said before getting off the cart and making his way back to his cousins house. Jacob immediately abandoned the cart and ran after Henry.

"Wait a minute? What do you mean visiting your cousin? Did you know she has the piece of Eden?" Jacob practically yells at Henry.

Before Henry could reply, the two of them were ambushed by a bunch of blighters near Henry's cousins house.

"For God's sake Greenie, look what you've attracted to us now!" Jacob says, pulling out his blade getting ready to fight.

"Lookie who we have here! Top Hat and his boyfriend!" The blighter announces to the rest of his crew. Jacob rolls his eyes and silently tells Henry to wait by the side while he deals with this.

"Is that really the best you could come up with mate?" Jacob says, eyeing the blighters. He notices a shooter on the roofs, silently he grabs a throwing knife aiming it the blighter. The bulky one yells, "You're gonna pay for that top hat!"

He rushes at Jacob who dodges his attack and sends him flying into a bunch of crates. Henry on the other hand had taken refuge in his cousins house.

"[Y/N], are you here?!" Henry yells rushing around the house.

"In the bedroom!" [Y/N] yells back. She was getting ready for her job.

"[Y/N]! Do you have the piece of Eden?" Henry bursts out, frantically searching her room.

"The what now Henry?" [Y/N] says drying her hair, completely forgetting about the Eden piece that was currently in her bathroom. Henry ignores her and rushes to her bathroom, immediately spotting the piece of Eden. His eyes widen, seeing it sit on her desk.

"[Y/N]! What is this doing here?" Henry says holding the piece of Eden in his hands that you were supposed to be looking after.

"No! Henry give that to me!" You say before dropping everything and trying to grab it off your cousin.

***BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

You and Henry immediately look at each and race to the window seeing what was going on. Henry already knew it was Jacob and that he was in trouble, he jumped out the window with you following. Being Henry's cousin meant you picked up on a few of his skills and he taught you how to defend yourself in case anything ever happened.

Henry ran as fast as he could, completely forgetting about the piece of Eden. The two of them went to see what the fuss was about. [Y/N] saw a young man being beaten up by a blighter, his face dripping in his own blood, cuts and bruises scatters along his face.

"Not so tough are we now Top Hat!" The blighter laughed before punching the man in his face.

"Well, just you wait, we'll see how tough you really are without your mates." The young man managed to cough out. This angered the blighter causing him to go back for another punch, but before he could Henry threw a knife at his arm causing him to drop the young man. You quickly rush towards the young man and try to grab him before he falls to the ground.

"Ooff!" You say managing to grab the young man and break his fall.

"Damn it, you're really heavy! Stay here, I'll be back." You say dragging the man to a bench, helping him sit before running off to see if your cousin was okay.

Henry was busy fighting off the rest of the blighters alongside a young woman who had a hood covering her head. Eventually they killed off the remaining blighters and walked towards you.

"[Y/N], are you alright?" Henry asks, before you have a chance to reply, you see a red figure creeping up behind Henry.

"Duck!" You yell at Henry before throwing a punch at him knocking him off balance before the young woman finished him off.

"Cor blimey, your cousin packs a punch, doesn't she Greenie?" The young man says leaning against a wall, holding his injuries. Somehow his hat managed to stay intact on his head throughout the whole of that fight.

"Cousin?" The young lady repeats.

"Well, apparently Greenie and this fine young madam are cousins." The young man says whilst giving you a wink. You reply with a harsh glare.

"Jacob stop it."

"Oh give it a rest, dearest sister Evie."

The two continue bickering amongst each other, whilst Henry pulls you away.

"How did you know there was a blighter behind me? There's no way you saw through me!" Henry says in shock, staring at you like a completely different person.

"I..I.. I don't know, all I saw was red and I assumed it was a blighter and I didn't want you to get hurt." You quickly say, not realising what you just said.

"You saw red?" Evie asks. "What do you mean by red?" She continues in a more gentle voice.

"Er.." You look over to Henry who gives you an encouraging look to tell Evie. "Well one minute there was no one there, and the next I saw a red figure coming up from the floor and ready to attack Henry."

"Eagle Vision." Evie and Jacob say in unison.

*** * ***


	4. Chapter III: Henry Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry's secret is revealed.

**15 years ago.**

**Henry's POV**

_"Henry, you must not tell her anything. She isn't to find out about her lineage, if she does then there's no knowing what could happen to her, or yourself." [Y/N]'s mother told Henry._

_Henry being only 5 years older than his cousin was slightly confused, what wasn't he meant to tell her? He was only a 10-year-old child._

_"I don't understand."_

_[Y/N]'s father sighs. "Henry I am putting [Y/N] in your protection, I know you're still young but soon everything will be explained to you, your training will begin. But [Y/N] is never to find out that she's an assassin, or at least her parents were."_

_"Were? What do you mean were? An assassin?"_

_"We have a mission, and we're not certain we'll return from it." Both [Y/N]'s parents looked at each other. Before Henry had the chance to question anything [Y/N] had already entered the room._

_"Mummy! Daddy!" [Y/N] runs into the room jumping onto her parents. The 5-year-old had just finished school and was lucky enough to see her parents before they left for their mission._

_"[Y/N]! How was school today?" [Y/F/N] asks whilst giving her a kiss on her cheek._

_"It was so much fun! I painted a picture of all of us, I even put Henry in it!" [Y/N] says excitedly and rushing off to get the picture. As soon as [Y/N] had disappeared, his aunt turned towards him._

_"Henry, you must protect her! She cannot know! Promise me you are to never tell her, even if she tries to figure out who her parents are, do not tell her the truth, make up a story, I don't care! Just don't tell her, ever." [Y/M/N] practically begs the 10-year-old child._

_"I promise."_

**Present**.

Henry knew why she had Eagle vision, it was only a matter of time before it kicked in and he knew that there was no way he could hold the secret for any longer.

"Henry? Are you alright? You've gone quiet all of a sudden." Evie remarked.

"I..er. I'm fine. Let's get back to the shop."

"Well I'm going back home. Hope your mates alright Greenie." [Y/N] says before turning around.

"I'll be alright sweetheart!" Jacob grins and sends a flirtatious wink your way. You roll your eyes at his statement.

"See ya Henry!" You say before walking back home.

Amongst all the chaos, you and Henry had forgotten about the piece of Eden that was now lying on the floor in your house. A blighter spotted it and kept it tucked away in his pocket, waiting for his chance to give it to the Grandmaster himself, Crawford Starrick.

Evie grabbed her brother and dragged him along with her while she spoke to Henry, who ignored her, lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

After a long journey back to Whitechapel the pair carried Jacob up the stairs and tended to his wounds, then left him to sleep.

"Henry Green. You tell me right now who [Y/N] [L/N] is, or I swear to God I will slit your throat." Evie yelled as soon as she left Jacob's room.

"I... I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? There is no way that you don't know who she really is." Evie said, getting slightly frustrated. Henry let out a huge sigh before sitting down on a couch.

"She's an assassin. Or at least she was." Henry finally let's out.

 **15 years ago**.

_The day after [Y/N]'s parents left, he had been taught everything about the Assassin's, Templars, the pieces of Eden, everything you name it. Henry had studied so hard for this, for [Y/N]. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to live up to the promise he made to her parents._

_A week later he received news that [Y/N]'s parents had died whilst completing their mission. He hadn't cried so much in his life since his own parents passed away. They were the only family each other had and he couldn't lose her. He took it upon himself to train her, he taught her the ways of an assassin, how to yield the blade, the ways of stealth and skills that a Master assassin would need. Henry had forgotten all about his oath that he had kept to [Y/N]'s parents, but he couldn't risk it, she was all he had left._

_When [Y/N] turned 15, she had already honed all the skills of a Master Assassin, there was no doubt about it. Her parents were the best and there was no ways she's wasn't going to be as well. She was then inducted into the brotherhood, she learnt about her parents, how they were famous for looking over London, the couple that ruled together._

_The [L/N]'s were trouble, but they were a power couple who fought for the right and freedom of others. She also learnt about their death, the cause of it, it tore her apart but she wanted revenge. But in doing so she would kill herself, so Henry did what he had to. He wiped her mind. Cleared everything that she ever learnt, all those skills, memories of her going on missions with Henry. Wiped every single thing and brought her up with a lie. A lie that he knew he would have to carry to his grave, but it was worth it. To keep his aunt and uncles promise for their daughter, and his only family. It was all worth it._

**Present**.

Evie had sat still throughout the whole of Henry's story, even Jacob at some point woke up and managed to keep his mouth shut and listen.

"The [L/N]'s. I knew I heard that from somewhere. Father had worked with them on a couple of missions." Evie remarked.

"Yes. Ethan was friends with [Y/N]'s parents. The best of friends actually. But I'm surprised the two of you had never met. Ethan also aided in mine and [Y/N]'s training."

"Wow. Who knew Greenie was holding in such a secret?" Jacob says from the doorway.

"Jacob! This is serious!"

"I agree. Who'd have thought Henry could have been capable of holding in such a secret?" Another voice speaks.

The three of them spin around to see Henry's cousin standing in his doorway. Neither Evie or Jacob had heard her enter.

"How could you?" [Y/N] says, anger slowly creeping into her voice.

"[Y/N]! It's not what you think?" Henry desperately tries to back himself up.

"You knew! And you never told me! YOU KNEW! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KEPT THIS A SECRET FROM ME FOR SO LONG!" [Y/N] yells, her voice getting louder.

"Love, calm down, he was only protecting ya!" Jacob tried to back Henry up. Evie pinches Jacob trying to tell him to keep his nose out of it.

"Protecting me?!" [Y/N] turns on Jacob. "How would you like it if you just found out that your whole life was a lie? That..that your cousin, had wiped your memory, because of a stupid promise he made to your parents. That you weren't who you thought you were."

Jacob is silent.

"That's what I thought." [Y/N] sniffs and turns back around to Henry.

"You know, deep down I knew there was something wrong, but I never brought it up. The way my parents died, it sounded all wrong, but because of you Henry, I trusted you, you were like a brother to me. So I went along with it, I cleared any doubts I had and continued to live my life."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't even come close to what you've done. What you've kept hidden from me, MY WHOLE LIFE!" [Y/N] paced around the room.

Henry let [Y/N] rage on, because he knew she deserved to. He deserved all of it and much more. [Y/N] turned on Henry again.

"You. I don't want anything to do with you. Nothing. Don't you dare follow me. Do not speak to me ever again." You point a finger to Henry's face making your statement firm.

"[Y/N]!"

"No. Just don't. I need time."

Henry sighs. "Just know that I did it to protect you. And I would have done it a thousand times again if it meant you'd be safe." Henry finishes.

Before [Y/N] walks off, she looks over the the siblings standing in the room. "I don't want either of you following me, not that you're in any fit state to." You say smirking at Jacob and walk out.

* * *

You had initially decided to visit Henry after everything that had happened today to explain about the piece of Eden that was mysteriously given to you. But when you searching for it, you realised Henry had it, which resulted in your journey to his shop.

Guess you were in for quite a story.  
After hearing everything you had left the store, running away, far away from Henry. You were too upset, angry, sad and felt betrayed. The only place you wanted to go to was your parents. You wanted them back. So you went to the place where you knew you could speak to them. The graveyard.

"Hey Dad, Hey Mum." You sniffle.

"I guess... I've been putting of meeting you guys for a while because I knew deep down that there was something wrong." You take a seat down by the graves, legs crossed, eyes full of tears.

"All those lies. Was anything Henry told me true? Any of it?"

Silence.

"I guess that answers my question." You pick a flower up from the bushes and place it there.

"Bye Dad, Bye Mum." You have one last look at them before heading off, you make it towards the gates before being knocked out.

"Lookie, who we have here. Not so tough are you now?" The blighter you punched from before gloats.

"Mr Starrick will be pleased to have an Assassin bow down to him. Especially, one who knows about the piece of Eden."

* * *


	5. Chapter IV: Blighters & Templar Bosses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob and Evie attempt to liberate Southwark, but it all goes sideways.

**Two days after.**

Evie and Jacob were on their way to hunt down a Templar in Westminster who was forcing children to work in terrible conditions.

Jacob had recovered from his injuries, he did have the occasional bruise and cut lip, but other than that, he was perfectly fine. Evie was doing okay, she was still reeling from the fact that there was another assassin in London. A famous one at that, who didn't know who she was.

Henry on the other hand was in shambles. He was a complete mess, he has messed up big time. His only family was gone, not speaking to him at all, and didn't even want to see his face. He had tried to get Evie and Jacob to check up on her, but they refused.

The same day Evie and Jacob had liberated the children they got news that a Templar Boss had been spotted among The Thames. The twins rushed as fast as they could to the bridge only to find a Templar boss and a bunch of blighters awaiting them.

"Ha. I see the two of you are still as thick as theives." The Templar Boss laughed.

"Rooks! With me!" Jacob yelled, preparing to go into battle.

A bunch of Rooks appeared and ready to go into battle, for ownership of The Thames. Jacob pulled out his kukri slicing two blighters at once before heading towards another. Evie on the other hand pulled out her cane sword striding towards the Templar Boss, getting ready to fight him.

"NO EVIE! HE'S MINE!" Jacob yelled, whilst finishing off a blighter with his brass knuckles. Jacob wiped the blood off his face before heading after the Boss. The Templar boss jumped into a carriage running away but Jacob was cleverer. He pulled a passenger from a carriage and hopped in, pulling on the strings to make the horse go faster.

"That's the way!" Jacob yelled.

He chased after the Boss through The Thames and into Southwark. The twins hadn't liberated Southwark yet so it was still crawling with blighters, which meant Jacob had to tread carefully. He finally saw the Templar Boss, and continued his chase after him. Jacob only managed to make it so far before he was ambushed by a bunch of blighters, who leapt up onto his cart and pulled him off.

"Oof!" Jacob fell over and off the carriage, his horse abandoning him.

"Guess we've got you now!"

Jacob was not going to be kidnapped, he fought his way through the blighters as hard as he could. Punching them through their faces, chests, breaking several bones with his brass knuckles, but he was just too weak to beat them on his own. Not before long, the Templar Boss has escaped and Jacob had given up hope. He finished off the blighters before using his Eagle vision to scan for the Templar Boss, but in doing so he had no luck.

"Smug bastard."

*** * ***

After hours of searching Southwark for the Templar Boss, Jacob was starting to get fed up. He had come across several blighters giving him dirty looks for crossing over to their side of town.

He climbed up building scouting for the boss, but had no luck in finding him, just as he was about to give up, he saw a group of blighters crowding around a carriage.

"Ah, look where the smug bastard ran off too. Back to his little posy." Jacob grinned and flew off the room and into a haystack. Nearby there was a blighter on lookout, Jacob poked his head out and pulled him into the haystack before stabbing him with his hidden blade.

Inside the haystack, Jacob used his Eagle vision counting how many blighters there were.

"22. Dammit."

Jacob didn't have nearly enough ammo or throwing knifes to get rid of all of them and take on the Templar Boss. Just when he was about to leave, Jacob heard the blighter mumbling something about an Assassin.

 

_"Ey, did ya hear Bill's caught that sneaky assassin?"_

 

_"Did he now? Thought he was just a dumb bloke. What's he done with em'?_

 

_"Apparently, he's gon' and taken her to Mr Starrick. She knows everythin' about the shiny metal ball suppose'._

 

_"Guess we'll see how the Frye boy does now without his twin!"_

  
The blighters cackled whilst walking away from the haystack. Jacob had completely forgotten about the reason he was here in the first place. Now his only misson was to figure out where his twin was. As soon as he saw his opportunity, he leaped out the haystack, subtly following the blighter.

Being subtle and stealthy wasn't his strong suit, but for Evie he would have to. He followed them through the alleyway and out of blighter territory, before he could lose them, Jacob ran up to the three of them, assassinating the two but leaving the first so that he could get information out of him.

"Calm down. Wouldn't want my hand to accidentally slip now, would we?" Jacob threatened.

"Please! I'll tell ya anythin'! Jus' let me go!" The blighter begged for his life. Good, Jacob thought.

"Lovely, I guess we'll be going on a walk through Southwark today. Lovely day is it?" Jacob remarked, whilst subtly shoving his hidden blade further into his back.

"Yes." The blighter mumbled.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you!"

"Yes! A lovely day it is."

"Hmm." Jacob rounded around the sidewalk and into a narrow alleyway, where there was no one to be seen.

"Brilliant! Now, where the hell is my sister?" Jacob said with a threatening glare.

"I don't know, Mr Frye sir!" The Blighter begged for his life. Jacob was starting to get angry, if this blighter wasn't going to tell him like this, then he would have to use a different methods.

"Are you sure about that?" The blighter nodded. "Well then. I guess I'll just to have to choose which finger to get rid of until you START TELLING ME THE TRUTH!" Jacob yelled, and slammed his knife further in his back.

"no..No. please don't Mr Frye! I'll tell you anything!"

Jacob raised an eyebrow waiting for a response.

"All I knows that Bill caught her, and took her to Mr Starrick, where his company is. Apparently he's kept 'er there coz she knows about the metal lump." The blighter finished off, gasping for breath. Jacob wasn't going to let him go because of the information he had just told him and if he did he would just scurry back off to Starrick and let him know Jacob was coming after his sister. So he killed him. Subtly stabbed him in the back and threw him into the haystack before going to rescue his sister.

Jacob needed to restock so he made his way back to his train which happened to be travelling through Southwark. Whilst climbing on the train he heard voices speaking so quietly you wouldn't even know they were there. Jacob used his Eagle vision and saw two figures very close to each other.

When Jacob entered he was in for the shock of his life.

"Evie!"

*** * ***


	6. Chapter V: Realisations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob realises who was actually taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler chapter.

Evie on the other side of London had finished up with the blighters, only a few rooks remained, the rest killed in battle. She waited for her brother to arrive but he didn’t. Evie assumed that Jacob hadn’t caught him and that it would result in a later rematch against the Templar Boss.

She made her way to the train hideout, assuming that Jacob would come here after he had chased down the Templar Boss, then making their way to The Thames to claim it as Assassin/Rook territory.

 Just as she was about to enter, Henry was waiting by the bookcase.

"Henry! What are you doing here?" Evie says slightly startled.

"I was looking for you. I had some information on the shroud of Eden." Henry explains.

"I see. What is it?" Evie moves closer to Henry to inspect the piece of paper. Their shoulders almost touching. Henry moved the paper so that Evie could see it properly.

"Oh, a blighter has it!" Evie says in shock. "That's surprisingly odd. Why on earth would he have it?"

"Ah, that's may have been my fault." Evie raises her eyebrows. Henry takes a seat at the desk and look for another sheet. Evie moves closer to Henry attend leans over him to see what it is that he has.

It was a drawing of a blighter that had picked up the shroud, outside [Y/N]'s house.

"[Y/N]'s house? Why would it be there?"

"[Y/N] had hold of it."

"WHAT?" Evie raises her voice slightly. "And you didn't think to tell us?"

"I didn't know. I was visiting her after I found your brother hiding in her room."

"Ah. That mission." Evie recalls how she just about managed to slip away causing Jacob to remain hidden inside the room.

Henry had a sad look on his face, it almost seemed as if he regretted what he did.

"Mr Green are you okay?" Evie asks. Henry looks her and gives her a sad smile. Evie moves closer and places a hand on his in comfort, before she can say anything to Henry, Jacob bursts in.

"Evie!?" Jacob says looking relieved but confused.

"What have you done now Jacob?" Evie rolls her eyes.

"Me? Nothing! I thought Starrick had kidnapped you!" He manages to burst out.

"What an absurd idea. I'm clearly still here."

"Well clearly you are. But, that blighter I spoke to was certain Starrick was holding an Assassin hostage. If not you then who else could it be?"

Evie thinks hard for a moment. "I don't know of any other assassin's apart from us in London." Evie looks towards Henry. "You've been here longer Henry, do you know of anyone?"

His face immediately turns sour.

"[Y/N]." Jacob says in realisation.

"Wh- but she's not an Assassin. At least she has no memory of being one. But how would Starrick know?"

"Her parents." Henry replies. What had he gotten [Y/N] into?

"We have to help her!" Henry says suddenly, only just taking in that his cousin was kidnapped. He starts getting his gear ready, suiting up. Henry wasn't as good as [Y/N] in the field, but to save her, he had to be.

"Wait a minute Greenie!! We can't just go barging in!" Jacob says to Evie's surprise.

"My my Jacob! What a day it is! You, saying we need a plan to rescue [Y/N]?" Evie taunts. Jacob rolls his eyes.

"Listen, I'm not going to stand her and watch the two of you bicker again. I don't care what the two of you think, but I'm going after her! You either come along and help me or you stay out of it. She's my only family. I expected the both of you to understand." Henry says before running off the train and to Starricks company.

Evie gives Jacob a look telling him to be on his best behaviour, before running out after Henry.

"After you dear sister."

*** * ***


	7. Chapter VI: Crawford Starrick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Y/N] meets Crawford Starrick.

* * *

**[Y/N] POV.**

"I don't know anything!" You yell as loud as you can, trying to attract anyone outside.

You were currently tied up against the chair, rope wrapped around your body, legs tied to chair in chains. The blighters took extra precautions to make sure you weren't gonna escape.

The blighter gets angry before punching you in the face, causing you to spit out blood.

"That was a soft punch. Nothing compared to one YOU GAVE ME EARLIER!" He yells. "Wait until the Grand Master arrives, he won't be going so soft on you." The blighter cackles.

***BANG BANG BANG***

The blighter drops dead on the floor, his blood splattering all over you.

A man steps out from behind, walking towards you, a handkerchief in hand. He wipes the blood that splattered on his suit.

He moves closer to you, wiping the blood from your face. He pulls out his knife and cuts the ropes that tie your hands back. He pulls out his gun and shoots the chain to free your legs, before pulling you up.

You being clumsy, fall. Your legs unstable causing you to fall onto your saviour.

"I'm so sorry!" You say gripping onto the man for stability.

"It's fine my dear. You've been here quite a while by the looks of things." He says swiftly. You quickly pull back, holding on to the chair for stability.

"Why are you here? Who are you?" You manage to say.

The man sighs. "You don't know who I am?"

You shake your head. "Am I supposed to?"

The man gives you a look before studying you carefully. "So you don't know what you are?" He says more to himself.

"Sorry, but who are you?" You say getting slightly impatient. He turns around fully facing you.

"Crawford Starrick, at your service madam." He says with a smirk on his face.

"Well, erm, thank you Mr Starrick for helping me out of this situation." You saying awkwardly. "How exactly did you know I was here?"

"I was passing by, heading on my way to the office when I heard screaming. Then I saw those nasty blighters guarding the doors." Crawford says with a look of disgust.

"Ah. Am I free to leave now?" You ask. Wait, why were you asking this man if you could leave? It's not like he kidnapped you.

"Of course [Y/N]. Would you like a ride back to your home perhaps?" Crawford offers.

"How do you know my name?" You say, slowly getting into a fight stance, ignoring his offer to take you home.

Crawford takes in a deep breath, almost regretting asking the question. "I knew of your parents."

You blink rapidly, several emotions rushing through your brain. "What? How? They're dead."

"Yes. But my father was...acquaintances with them, and he did mention them to me a few times."

You stare at the man. How could this man know of them? Was he also an Assassin?

"Are you an Assassin?"

"Not quite my dear."

"Then what are you?"

"A friend."

Suddenly you feel weak and your body falls to the ground. Immediately Crawford comes closer to you and helps you stand.

"I.. er, accept your offer to take me home." You say, knowing you wouldn't be able to walk all the way back to Westminster.

"Lovely. I shall call for a carriage." Crawford says. The two of you walk towards the doors, he leans you against the wall before calling someone to get him a carriage. He swiftly walks back to you.

"One condition."

"I beg your pardon my dear?" Crawford says.

"You have to tell me about my parents." You say.

Crawford sighs. "After you have recovered."

"Okay." You say carefully, not sure if you should trust this man or not.

"Come along dear."

The two of you sit facing each other in the carriage. Crawford was watching your intently, you could feel his eyes on you. Something about the man made you feel uncomfortable, but you couldn't quite put your finger on it.

You looked outside the window, just passing the store where you bought your bread from everyday. The old lady saw you in the carriage and waved.

Before you could wave back Crawford pulled the blinds down.

"Why would you do that?" You say slightly angry.

"I can't have people seeing me in this part of London." Crawford simply says.

"And why is that? Are you too rich for this part of London? What exactly do you want?" You say back angering the man.

"Order. Purpose. Direction. That's what we want. " He says, suddenly you receive a throbbing pain in the side of your head. 

"Argh!" You grab your head and yell out in pain.

"Are you alright?" Crawford asks and moves closer to you, to inspect your head.

"I'm fine." You say stubbornly and push his hand away.

"What do you know of my parents?" You ask.

"Only that they came to my father quite often, they had long chats, but I was never allowed to join in. I was far too young."

"Is that it?" You say in disbelief. Crawford shakes his head.

"For now." He opens the door. "We have arrived."

You take a step outside only to see your house burnt down to the ground. All that was left was ashes and dust.

Crawford steps out of the carriage and takes a look at your house. You look over to him and see that he had no remorse at all.

"YOU DID THIS!" You yell out in anger and push him away. That house was yours. With all the money you saved up, you brought it yourself. It was the one thing you cared about the most, other than Henry.

"I beg your pardon?" Crawford says in shock.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."  You say regretfully.

Crawford takes a deep breath. "It's okay." He takes your arm and leads you to the carriage. You don't want to leave. But Crawford has other plans.

He spots the twins that have been causing trouble and their accomplice heading towards your house. It was only a matter of time before they figured out you'd been captured by him.

He ushered you into the carriage as fast as he could. "I'll take you some place else."

You nod your head in agreement. Tears spilling from your cheeks in disgust at the people who did this.

Little did you know that the man comforting you was the one behind it all. 

*** * ***


End file.
